


Bonfire

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Choking, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Gen, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Violence, attempted theft?, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: You attempt to rob Charlie. It doesn't go so well (or it goes wonderfully, depending on how you look at it!)Got inspired by @trr_rr 's fic 'Charlie Gets Molested', go check it out!http://archiveofourown.org/works/10634238





	1. Chapter 1

You knocked on the door. You knew who lived here. The guy was short, a little chubby, wasn't quite all together in the head. He lived alone, in a cheap apartment, no roommate. A little observation and you found out pretty quickly that the guy had a substance abuse problem. In other words: he was vulnerable. The perfect candidate.

Yeah, you weren't living the best life you could be. You robbed people as a source of income, but whatever, right? Whatever pays the bills. 

The door swung open, and a half asleep, mildly annoyed man stood in front of you.   
You flashed a momentary grin before pushing him violently back into his apartment and stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind you. The push had knocked him off his feet and he laid back on the ground, lifting himself up a bit with his elbows. He was dazed but beginning to panic. 

"W-What?! What the fuck is going on?" He stammered, eyes wildly looking up at you.  
You exhaled slowly through your nose, looking him in the eye, and pulled your knife from your belt, slowly stepping over the small man till you were right over his shoulders. He craned his neck to see you, eyes going wider and wider. 

"Listen, sweetie. I don't want to have to hurt you, okay? So, you're gonna tell me where your money is, and I'm gonna take it and leave, and you're going to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut about this entire thing." 

He shook his head slowly, eyes not leaving yours.   
"I can't do that."  
You sneered at him and scoffed, bringing your foot down on his chest heavily. He let out a wheeze as the air was knocked out of him.  
"Like hell you can't." You muttered lowly.  
He shook his head again, his eyes pleading with you.  
"N-No! You don't understand, I-" 

You cut him off, your boot moving up to cover his throat, pressing down lightly. He gasped and choked, hands reaching and scratching at your leather combat boots weakly. Lifting your foot a little, he coughed and wheezed, trying to spit out his words.  
"I'm broke!"  
You gritted your teeth angrily at that statement. Again, you brought your foot down on his chest, harder that time. He groaned in pain, letting out a sharp cough. 

"You're what?" You hissed.  
Tears were welling in his eyes.   
"Please, it hurts, please-fuck get your fucking foot off me man!"   
You growled and stepped off of him, swinging your foot out behind you to kick him again as you moved away to the corner of the room by the fouton.

Furiously, you ripped your box of cigarettes from your back pocket and lit one. You looked over at him. He looked pathetic. He was in a dirty white t shirt and boxers, backed into the wall of the entryway, breathing eratically. His eyes were wide and red rimmed, exhausted, yet alert. 

You squinted at him as you took a long drag of your cigarette, put a hand on your hip and took a step towards him. He pressed himself further against the wall, back flat against the surface. A thin layer of sweat lay on his face but you weren't sure if it was necessarily because of the breaking and entering. You stood a foot away from him, still staring at him. He swallowed hard. 

"You're telling me...that I broke in here...and you have no money?" You reiterated. He reluctantly nodded.  
Silence for a few moments.   
You laughed suddenly, the booming noise startling him. He looked even more unsure now that you were laughing.   
You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair, cigarette hanging from your lips.   
"Oh, honey. What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

"Leave my house and let me go to bed and drink until this memory is completely and totally repressed?" He offered.  
You laughed and shook your head.   
"No...no...I guess I really am gonna have to kill you, huh?" You sighed sadly.  
The panic in him bubbled up again and he started yelling frantically.  
"No! No! You don't need to do that! Nobody needs to, uh, do any killing here, okay?! We can both just-just, relax, chill out, ya know?" 

You laughed again.   
"You're funny! But no, no-I'm pretty sure I have to kill you. You seem like a snitch."  
He shook his head rapidly.  
"Nope! Nope, you're wrong on that one, okay pal? I'm-Little known fact, I am not a snitch! Nope. Nuh-uh! Never in my life! And, And I would be happy to keep this secret for the rest of my days!" He pleaded.

"Yeah, uh, little known fact? You're a terrible liar." You said with a smirk, stepping closer to him.   
He pouted and looked down.  
"Yeah, okay, but that doesn't mean I deserve to die."

He was cute. A sigh escaped your lips as your felt yourself taking a knee in front of him. He looked up at you nervously. At first, you just took him in. His flushed face. The way his tongue nervously darted out to wet his lips. His eyes, huge, helpless, waiting for your next move. You brought a hand up to his face and he flinched away. That didn't deter you. Your palm pressed firmly against his cheek, your thumb rubbing over his skin lightly.  
His heavy breathing began to slow a little. His eyes were cautious. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, laughing nervously.   
"Nothing." You said simply, bringing your other hand up to his face and swiping your other thumb across his lower lip.  
He sighed a little in relief, leaning into your touch. Geez, this guy must not get out much to accept affection from the person who just broke into his house and beat him up. Suddenly, he stiffened.  
"Wait. Is this-Isn't this rape?"

You remained expressionless.  
"What if it was?" You asked him.  
He looked at you skeptically. "Is this a trick question?"  
You shook your head, pulling your lighter out again and relighting your cigarette.  
"Not at all." You told him.  
He blushed and squirmed a little under your intense gaze.  
"W-well, it's not rape if I want it, right?"  
You raise an eyebrow at him and chuckle.  
"Well! It's not, is it?" He says, hurt that you laughed at him.

You look at him seriously now. You lean closer to him, reaching beside him to put your cigarette out on his wall.   
His temper flares up at that.  
"HEY-!"  
You lean in and kiss him gently. His yells dissolve into soft moans as he puts his hands on your neck, pulling you closer and kissing back desperately. 

"You'll be good for me, won't you, Charlie?" You asked, your voice low and soothing.  
He pulled back with a confused look on his face.  
"H-How did you know my name?"  
You took his chin between your right thumb and pointer finger, looking at his lips through your lashes as you spoke.  
"I've been watching you for a while now."  
His brow furrowed.   
"Wow, okay, well. That's pretty creepy, dude." 

You grabbed his face roughly, shoving him back up against the wall again.  
He let out a whimper but didn't struggle.  
"Yeah? You know what's creepy? That you're into this. That's pretty fucked up, dude." You whispered harshly.  
He looked incredulous, as if you just asked him something completely off topic and insane.  
"What? Me? Into this? No way, you know, I'm pretty fucked up, but not that fucked up, you know-"  
Cutting him off, you pressed your open mouth against his hard enough to bruise his lips. You kissed him, slowly, but kept a firm grip on his neck.  
He pulled back, gasping for breath, giving you a dazed nod.

"Okay, I'm totally into this."


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated

You reached down and pressed your palm against the warm fabric of his boxers, grabbing him and touching him. He whined and dug his nails into the wooden floorboards, looking at you through nearly closed lids.  
"M-More." He said hoarsely. You smiled.  
"What's the magic word?"  
He gave you a death glare, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose.  
"More, please."

You squeezed his dick through his boxers and he let out a quiet "thank you".  
You moved at a painfully slow pace over his boxers, rubbing him up and down. Charlie's feet kicked and he let out a childish whine, his face screwed up in frustration.  
"Pleeeeaseeee." He groaned, trying not to buck into your hand.  
Moving closer, you licked and sucked at his neck, not stopping until he was covered in hickies. At this point he was nearly crying at the lack of attention.

"Please, anything, I'll do anything, just-"  
"Just what, Charlie?" You further prompted him.  
"FUCK ME, FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!" He yelled. His entire face was flushed and if he wasn't sweating before, then he sure was now.  
"You want me to fuck you, baby? Huh? You want me to fuck you hard? Want me to ride your dick? Want me to make you cum so hard you're seeing stars?" You muttered. Your eyes didn't leave his face, watching intently for his reaction.  
His eyes, once squeezed shut, half opened to meet yours. 

"P-Please...I'll..." He hiccuped, tears running down his face. "I'll do anything you want, just let me cum, please."  
You nuzzled your nose in the crook of his neck before licking up to his ear and nipping it lightly.  
"Say my name."  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" Charlie shrieked. 

"Oh."  
You sat back solemnly.  
"It's (Y/N)."

"Please, (Y/N)...please just fuck me already." 

There wasn't need for anymore convincing than that, his desperate words were all it took for you to shimmy off your jeans and underwear. He looked at you, eyes widening with excitement.  
"Holy shit, you actually listened to me." He marveled.  
You smirked and pulled his cock out of his boxers, quickly spitting in your hand and jerking it a few times, then lining him up with your entrance.

"Your wish is my command, baby."  
You sat down and began riding him relentless. He fumbled to catch up to your pace, hands moving to rest on your sides before they unconfidently moved to caress your chest, then back down to your sides again. A moan left your mouth, triggering one to leave his, and he looked up at you with glazed eyes, in awe of everything that was happening.  
He had already been teased and edged so much that you knew he wouldn't last long, and considering how much fun you were having, you knew you wouldn't either.

"F-Fuck, I'm-Fuck!" Charlie moaned and shot into you, filling you with warmth as you found your own release. You rode him through both your climaxes, and once you finished you climbed off of him and collapsed on the floor beside him. 

For a while, there was only the sound of both of you breathing, staring at the ceiling. Slowly, almost hesitantly, you turned on your side to face him. When you did, you realized that he was looking at you. He didn't move at first, but then mirrored your movements, turning on his side to fully look at you. Your hands went under his shirt, pressing against his chest. You looked up at him shyly, then pressed a kiss to his lips. He grasped your forearms and deepened the kiss, the boldest move he'd made since you first knocked on his door. 

You pulled away, giggling. He suddenly looked nervous again.  
"W-What is it? Did I do something wrong?"  
Charlie asked.  
When your eyes connected, you felt bad for him. He was vulnerable, he had been since you first got here.  
"I'm sorry I tried to rob you." You offered.  
"I'm sorry, I, uh...hey, I didn't actually do anything wrong this time, did I?" He asked, brow furrowing as he thought through what had happened.  
You laughed again, smiling softly and pressing your hand against his cheek. He hummed and leaned into the touch again, still just the same as he was at the beginning of this.  
"No. No, you didn't."


End file.
